kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
David Richard Kirk
David Richard Kirk is the future son of Jason Eric Kirk and Ai Hotaru Sanban in Littlemissfg's universe, they are her own characters. Their numbers were Numbuh 5250, and Numbuh A. David is Numbuh 56 of Sector V. He is currently age 11 and a half in the picture opposite. He is holding a Booger gun in his hand. David works in Moon Base in the Spy Department, he also helps out in the Labs. David's feet aren't showing, because he's taller than everyone else. David's best friends are Charlie Emily Uno, and Christopher Tommy Gilligan. 'Relationships' 'Jason Eric Kirk-' Jason is David's father. 'Ai Hotaru Sanban-' Ai is David's mother. Yuki Holly Kirk Yuki was David's older sister, but she died two weeks before David was born. Yuki at the time was only two years old. She died from an unknown illness, that doctors could not cure. 'Kuki Sanban Beatles' Kuki is David's mother's cousin. She is like an Aunt to him. 'Wallabee Coby Beatles' Wally is married to Kuki, who is David's mother's cousin. 'Kimi Ai Beatles' Kimi is David's mother's cousin's daughter.. In other words, she's like a cousin to him. 'Sophie Anne Beatles' Sophie is David's mother's cousin's daughter.. In other words, she's like a cousin to him. 'Benjamin Joey Beatles' Ben is David's mother's cousin's son. In other words, he's like a cousin to him. 'Emi Mayu Sanban'- Emi is David's Aunt, from his mother's side. He rarely sees her, since she lives in Japan. 'Harou Makoto Sanban'- Harou is David's Uncle, from his mother's side. He has only seen him twice, since Harou travels the world. 'Lucas Ramsey Kirk'- Lucas is David's Uncle, from his father side. Lucas lives in Los Angeles, so David only sees him at Christmas, and on other special occasions. 'Vanessa Black Kirk'- Vanessa is Luca's wife. She is David's Aunt. 'Robert Kyle Kirk'- Robert is David's cousin, and the oldest child of Lucas and Vanessa. 'Wendy Nicole Kirk'- Wendy is David's cousin, and the second child of Lucas and Vanessa. 'Georgia Adele Kirk'- Georgia is David's cousin, and the third,and last child of Lucas and Vanessa. 'Angela Tia Gilligan- ' David has had a crush on Angela (Hoagie and Abby's daughter) since he was 8. David was paired up with her, for a History Project, and they won. He began liking her after he accidentally held her hand. 'Appearance' David has Ai's nose. He looks a bit like Ai, except from his brown hair, and dark green eyes, they're both from his father. David wears mostly black tops, but he sometimes wears green tops. His favourite thing to wear is dark blue denim jeans, and his black sneakers. 'Likes' Skateboarding, Rollerblading, waterballoon fights, football, soccer, Ice Hockey, his mum's hugs, his dad's Toy store, birthday cake, hanging with his friends, the movies, popcorn, skulls, horrors, the band 'Paradise City', the band 'Screaming Monkeys' and Sushi. 'Dislikes' Lizzie, Mathematics, bullies, the Rainbow Monkey song, chillidogs, the bad guys winning, Rain, Banana Ice-cream, and his dad's cooking. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:OCs Category:Littlemissfg's Pages Category:Jason and Ai's Kids Category:Littlemissfg's Pictures